Angel
by shangri-la-gypsy
Summary: A short fic on Karen and Jack's relationship - quite cute :)
1. part one

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot (  
  
"I promise you." Jack whispered gently into mouthpiece of the phone. "I'll always be by your side, you're my rich mama and I love you." Karen laughed fiddling with the wire in an anxious manner. Will had informed her that Jack had received the gift of a Gucci ring from a woman only known as Doll, a woman that Karen had never been told about before now. Could it be, she thought, that Jack had found a new human credit card that offered him more than she did?  
  
"Then who is this Doll?" She asked forcing all emotion from her voice. It bothered her to think she was loosing him to another woman, sure if it was to a man things would be different. She would be jealous but forgiving, after all he was gay. But this was something else; Karen could hear Jack breathing across the line, sounded nervous and hesitant so she spoke again.  
  
"I'm not asking poodle I'm demanding you to tell me. Is she your whore?"  
  
"My what?!" Jack gasped incredulously. "Kare in case you haven't noticed I'm from gay town in the state of gayville. I don't have a lady-whore apart from you, you know that." He paused untangling the wire in his fingers, "I'm coming over don't move." As the phone went dead Karen sat back against the wall and sighed. Ever since she had split from Stan things seemed to have gone downhill, money was getting tight after the cut credit card fiasco and work was tough, she was there almost 10 hours a week now actually being forced to answer the phone with the corny "Grace Adler designs". It made her want to be sick to have to be this normal person again, single and unwillingly thrust into the puddle of the middle class. The only thing that kept her sane was Jack and occasionally a witty remark from Will and Grace. Now Jack was losing interest in her after the money had decreased and it hurt. It hurt more than the pills could control more than a martini could drown and being out of practice with these feelings only made them harder to deal with.  
  
"Miss Karen, Mr Jack." Rosario broadcast, as the bedroom door was forced open unceremoniously. Jack walked in with a mission to his step and stood before her. He towered in his tallness as she sat on the floor hugging her knees in a drunken stupor. She hadn't expected him to be there that quickly but then again how long had she been thinking like this? "Give me your hand." Jack requested reaching forward in a simple gesture but Karen wouldn't move. After all, this was only so Just Jack didn't feel the guilt she knew he should be feeling right now. "How dare you." She muttered moving away from him into the corner of the room next to the balcony. "Go back to your doll." Jack's mouth gaped open at the shock of being at the end of Karen's wroth. She had never been nasty to him before and it damn well wasn't going to happen now.  
  
"I'm not taking this from you." He said sternly and moved towards her, getting hold of her arms. He hauled Karen to her feet and down the stairs paying no attention to her struggles and comments. "Rosario, we're going out, where's driver?" The maid stared at them torn between shock and mirth at the change in power. Eventually a giggle escaped her lips and she pointed towards the kitchen door. "Don't you laugh at me ayuda, I got your passport." Karen spat as Jack pulled her towards the kitchen. She looked around in awe; the kitchen was alien to her with pans and plates everywhere and cupboards full of solid food. She pulled fiercely against Jack's grip as he tried to talk to the driver giving him the directions of their destination. "Stop that!" He yelled. "This is for your own good!" Karen sighed and leaned against Jack, biding her time to plan her escape, and then it came to her. "Look honey sexy buns cook is coming in naked!" She yelled loudly, running for the door as jack stared towards the back entrance with a horny look on his face. "Yes freedom!" Karen shouted inches from the door when suddenly it opened and hit her straight on the nose, knocking her backwards. "Rosario!" Jack shouted slightly angered at the maid's clumsiness. "She's out cold!" He crouched down by her side and gently slapped the side of her face, but alas she stayed peaceful, eyes closed and nose bleeding. "Well, at least she won't fight now." He said carefully lifting her into his arms. "Driver if you don't mind."  
  
The journey was quiet to the bar Jack had planned to take her to. Naturally the master plan had gone slightly awry and the tissues used to clean up Karen's nose bleed were sticking to his hands in an uncomfortable mess. He couldn't believe she would be shallow enough to think that he only loved her for her money. Sure it takes a social climber to know one but their relationship wasn't like Stan and Karen's. He loved her because she was his soul mate not an eternal Billion-dollar bank balance.  
  
"Stop here driver." He commanded knocking on the glass. Karen didn't even wake when driver swerved to the right and parked suddenly against the curb. That bang on the nose must have done more than they thought, then again it couldn't help having that coupled with endless supplies of vodka. "You can go back to the penthouse, Miss Karen is staying with me tonight and don't kill yourself on the way back" 


	2. part two

Karen stirred in her sleep, feeling a peace that was most likely due to the little pink pills that loved to be swallowed. Sleep.No, she hadn't gone to sleep and what was that smell that so beckoned her into consciousness and.  
  
"If you touch my nipple once more, that hand will touch nothing again." She stated in a calm but uncompromising tone of voice. The hand left her boob and moved towards her cheek, softly caressing it. Karen frowned, what the hell had she gotten into now? She flinched away from the touch in disgust and opened her eyes. A blurry scene greeted her with flashing lights and figure that hovered just above her. Sure enough the air smelled of booze and burned toast, a familiar smell that immediately made her think of the mini bar at her house.  
  
"Poodle? Am I dead?" She asked feeling the immediate area around herself. To her dismay it felt too real for her to be dead. "More likely a pill induced coma" She laughed slightly rubbing her eyes. A club, she thought looking around. She was in a gay club with Jack sitting beside her in a heterosexual manner. Thinking about it, the loud music was a dead give away.  
  
"Jack what am I doing here?!" She yelled turning towards him and waving her hands around dramatically. Jack smiled taking her hands in his in a strange placating way.  
  
"I am showing you how much you mean to me!" He shouted back pulling her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"By taking me to a gay bar, what." She wriggled out of Jack's grip taking a breath. ", What is this?" Jack grinned pulling her to her feet.  
  
Taking her hand gently he led her towards a door next to the bar, which led up some stairs into another part of the club. Karen could see that this was a restricted zone due to the darkness and quiet of the rooms. What the hell had Jack got planned for her? She dreaded to think but could he.have turned straight to show her his love? Karen laughed to herself at her absurd thoughts and stared anxiously up to the door at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jackie you are full of surprises." She whispered forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with him. He squeezed her hand on response and with the other hand he gripped the door handle and turned it. The room was dark as Jack led Karen into what she presumed was the centre and nothing happened. "Come on, I'm still angry with you poodle, you wont.." The blue light emanated from the floor lighting up the room and making Karen speechless. It was only now that she noticed that her clothes had been changed and she was clothed in a long Burgundy coloured dress made from the purest silk. It clung to her body as if it had been made for her then she remembered that she had bought the very same dress two years ago with Jackie. It had been when he fancied himself as a clothes designer, which lasted about two days before he was an actor again. "You like?" He asked, blue eyes sparkling bright. Karen nodded swishing the dress about her legs as if she were a child. "That's not all I have for you, I mean it's not fantastic because I kind of organised it at the last minute tonight." He giggled nervously and clicked his fingers twice. The signal made a curtain open at the far end of the room revealing a live band that she instantly recognised as Aerosmith. She knew Jack had been planning this for a while; there was no way in hell he could have gotten Aerosmith to play at the last minute. Steven Tyler grinned at her and winked, so they did remember Madison Square Gardens she thought grinning. As the opening bar of Angel began to play Karen's eyes filled with tears that fell delicately to the floor as Jack held out his hand for her to take it. Her emotions came out in a jumble with a novice control as he pulled her to him.  
  
"I want your love lets break the walls between us." He sang putting his arm around her waist, as he sang the words she knew he meant it. "Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light, baayabay you're my angel."  
  
They held each other close with nothing but a platonic friendship that went deeper than any relationship could ever do. Love doesn't know the boundaries between straight and gay sexuality and Karen knew that she had found her soul mate and she wasn't letting go again, no matter whom Jack was a friend with. He spun her outwards with theatrical grace making the folds of her dress fan out in precision cut waves. She felt on top of the world, like she could never come down again. Not even Stan could bring her down now she knew her poodle was a loyal friend.  
  
"I love you Kare. "Jack whispered into her ear then preceded to sing the lyrics to her in the style of a rock star. Karen laughed turning towards the stage once more unbelieving that Aerosmith were actually playing for her. This was the most amazing night she had ever had and it wasn't going to be the last now that she was Jack's number one again. Still she did wonder how he had paid for all of this. Wait a minute, credit cards...  
  
"Jack!!!!!!!" 


End file.
